For conventional one-way radio broadcasting such as amplitude modulation (“AM”)/frequency modulated (“FM”) radio broadcasting, the ability of providing advertisement (“AD”) able to target a group of listeners is typically limited. Radio broadcasting typically involves radio stations using one-way radio wave transmission via a radio tower to reach a wide range of geographic area. Any listeners or audience within the geographic area will be able to receive the radio broadcasting. It should be noted that audio broadcast can also be disseminated through cable network, television networks, satellite, and internet radio via Internet.
Conventional radio advertisement is generally targeted to all listeners regardless of demographic data or their individual interests. When a listener is present in the geographical area, he or she will receive the broadcasting program including advertisement. For example, listeners within the geographical area will hear the same AD at a given time on a given station. Different listener has different interest and delivery of an AD to a wrong listener can result in an ineffective AD. For example, a young male listener typically would not be interested in knowing medicine AD targeted to middle-age women. As such, rate of CPM (cost per impression) is typically low because only a portion of listeners are pleased to receive the AD.